Team Need for Speed
Team Need for Speed is a racing team specialising in GT racing, Drift and Time Attack. Matt Powers Matt Powers is a Formula D driver. Matt's Nissan 240SX is easily distinguishable with its Luminous Yellow zebra pattern and matching Gram Lights 57D wheels. He is the player's main rival in the Legends racing series. Defeating him will reward the player with the fictional Team Need for Speed Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0. "Mad Mike" Whiddett "Mad Mike" Whiddett is a Formula D driver that is well known for drifting in rotary powered Mazda vehicles such as the Mazda RX-7 FC3S in the NZ Drift Series and the Mazda RX-8 "BAD BUL" in Formula Drift. Mad Mike's Mazda RX-8 was fitted with police lights to celebrate the announcement of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). He appears as the player's main rival in the Works discipline racing series of Shift 2: Unleashed. Defeating him will reward the player with the Team Need for Speed Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) and the player will be awarded the Team Need for Speed Mazda RX-8 upon reaching Driver Level 5. Vaughn Gittin Jr. Vaughn Gittin Jr. races in the Formula D championship with the Monster Energy/Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT. He is known for his aggressive driving style and his involvement in Ford's in-house modification company - RTR. He was also involved in the design process of the Ford Mustang RTR-X. His catchphrase is "Ready to Rock!" He is the player's mentor from the beginning of the career mode and as they progress towards the FIA GT1 World Championship. The player is awarded the Monster Energy/Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT after they complete the Drift discipline racing series. Defeating Vaughn Gittin Jr. in the Muscle racing series will reward the player with the Ford Mustang RTR-X. Patrick Soderlund Patrick Soderlund is a FIA GT3 racing driver known for utilising the Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3 and the Team Need for Speed Porsche 911 GT3 Supercup (997) at the Dubai 24 Hour race in 2010. He is the player's main rival in the FIA GT3 racing series of Shift 2: Unleashed. Defeating him will award the player with the Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3. Edward Sandstrom Edward Sandstrom is also a GT3 racing driver and is one of the 15 opponents in the GT3 racing series. He drives a Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3. Chris Rado Chris Rado is an American Time Attack and Drag racer known for his 2006 Team Need for Speed AWD Scion tC as well as his 2006 WORLD Racing Pro-FWD Reaper Scion tC. He appears as the player's main rival in both the Time Attack and Drag series of Shift 2: Unleashed. Defeating him in the Time Attack series awards the player with the AWD Scion tC and defeating him in the 1/4 mile Drag racing series awards the player with the Pro-FWD Reaper Scion tC. Darren "DMAC" McNamara Darren McNamara is an Irish drifter whom has competed in the European Drift Championship with his [Corolla GT-S|Toyota Corolla GT-S [AE86 ]] and Formula Drift with a specially modified Saturn Sky. He is the player's main rival in the Retro racing series. Defeating him will reward the player with his Team Need for Speed Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86. Fredric Aasbo Fredric Aasbo is a Formula D driver who uses the 2011 Scion tC. He is also often seen competing with a Toyota Supra. He was involved in the development of the Team Speedhunters Toyota 86-X.http://www.speedhunters.com/2012/08/fredric-aasbo-on-86-day-the-angry-bird References Category:Real Life